


A Day At The Office

by paradox_slime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Smut, human!AU, office!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox_slime/pseuds/paradox_slime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean do some stuffs at the office. *cue Lenny face*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At The Office

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel one-shot I wrote a while back. Enjoy!

Dean and his brother Sam work in a large, corporate building. Dean is a hotshot around the office; he's good at what he does. He has lots of good friends, like Meg, Benny, Bella, Ruby, Gabriel, Michael, Kevin, Cole, and more. The only one in the office he does't really talk to is a more quiet guy, Castiel.

 

"Sam," Dean says, pulling his brother aside. He gestures towards Castiel. "Isn't he new?"

 

Sam nods, his shoulder-length brown hair flopping into his face. "He got here two weeks ago and hasn't really talked to anyone... other than asking about where things are."

 

Dean nods. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

 

He walks over to Castiel, who is leaned over his desk with a pen tucked behind his ear. His head is propped up by his hand, and it appears as if he's looking up the answer to a math equation on his computer.

 

"Uh, hi, Castiel, is it?" Dean asks.

 

The other man turns in his chair, slightly surprised. "Uh, yes, hello," he says, his voice thick and gravelly. "My name is Castiel Novak. And you are?" he asks politely.

 

"Dean," he says, extending his hand. "Dean Winchester. I hear you haven't said much to anyone. Are you okay? I mean, are you comfortable here?"

 

Castiel's lips turn upwards in a shy smile.

 

"As of right now, I'm still adjusting. But in due time, I will become comfortable, yes," Castiel says.

 

Dean smiles. "If you ever need anything at all, let me know, I'm kind of in charge around here. Also, can I call you Cas? It's a lot easier to say."

 

The dark haired man nods. "Sure, Dean."

 

-

 

In the weeks that follow, Dean spends a lot of time helping Castiel, and hanging around him.

 

Sam pulls him over one day to point it out.

 

"Dean, you seem to really like him."

 

The shorter of the two ducks his head to hide the blush spreading on his cheeks. "He's a good guy."

 

Sam rolls his eyes. "Dude, it's no secret that you like him. Everyone knows."

 

Dean sighs. "Fine. So, what is the point of this conversation?"

 

"Isn't it obvious? Go make a move!"

 

Dean's expression melts into one of skepticism. "Wait, you're not... weirded out by this?"

 

"You're my brother, I support you and the people you love. No matter if it's a guy or a girl."

 

Dean hugs his brother. "You're the best."

 

-

 

That day, Dean tells Cas to stay after work for a little while so he can talk to him.

 

Dean waits patiently in the breakroom for Castiel.

 

After a little while, Castiel enters the room, a slightly concerned expression on his face.

 

"Dean?"

 

"Don't worry, Cas, you're not in trouble or anything. I just... need to tell you something important.

 

The dark haired man looks confused.

 

Dean steps towards Castiel and takes a deep breath. "Cas, I like you. I think you're attractive and funny, and you're fun to talk to."

 

Castiel blushes. "I feel the same."

 

Dean grins. "I could kiss you right now!"

 

"So do it."

 

Dean's eyes widen. "R-really?"

 

Castiel nods.

 

Dean steps close, then leans in, and presses his lips to Castiel's. He places his hands on the other man's hips, pulling him close by his belt loops.

 

Castiel groans into Dean's mouth. When they pull apart, the smaller man grins widely.

 

"Haven't been kissed like that in a long time," Castiel says.

 

"We'll, I've never seen you smile like that before."

 

"Dean, I fell for you too. I like you the same way, but I was scared of how you'd react. But now that we're putting everything on the table..."

 

The taller male raises an eyebrow. "Yes...?"

 

Castiel swallows thickly. "I, uh... Well, since we started talking more, I've kinda wanted to, um... Suck you off?"

 

Dean is taken by surprise. "When did this happen?"

 

Castiel blushes. "After that time that you, Sam, Meg, Ruby and I went swimming," he admits.

 

The taller of the two blushes. "After you walked in on me showering?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

Dean grins and chuckles. "Well, if you want to, be my guest. I haven't had a blowjob in a while."

 

The dark haired man blushes, then slowly drops to his knees. He undoes the taller man's belt and fly, then pulls down Dean's slacks until they're at the middle of his thighs.

 

-

 

Sam knows that today is the Day Dean is gonna tell Cas that he likes him. He's walking out of the building when he realizes he doesn't have his wallet.

 

He travels back up to his office and searches his desk, to no avail.

 

He also knows no one will take it, because he's Dean's brother.

 

"Shit," he mutters as he realizes he'll have to check the breakroom.

 

-

 

Castiel has Dean's underwear wet as he licks him through the fabric, then pulls those down too.

 

He catches Dean's erection between his lips, forcing it still as he licks it and leaves sloppy, wet, open-mouthed kisses along the length.

 

Dean groans as he feels the warm wet surround his cock; Castiel swallows him down to the base.

 

He's thick and rather long, so Castiel's actions leave Dean impressed and incredibly turned on.

 

"Oh, fuck yes, Castiel..." he moans as the dark-haired man begins to bob his head.

 

The smaller male works a steady pace, rubbing what his mouth doesn't get to with his hand.

 

Dean moans, low and throaty, tilting his head back in pleasure.

 

Sam chooses that moment to walk in.

 

"Uh, Dean, have you seen my-"

 

Castiel freezes.

 

Dean's head snaps up. "Sam, I thought I told you to get out of here."

 

Sam turns away, shielding his eyes. "I-I forgot my wallet!"

 

Dean groans and slaps his palm to his forehead. "It's by the vending machine. Cas, please, move before my boner is gone,"

 

Cas moves his head again, blushing deep red. Dean continues to moan, so Sam quickly grabs his wallet and flees the room.

 

The dark-haired man keeps up his pace, and soon enough, Dean feels that familiar heat pool low in his abdomen.

 

"Cas, fuck, I'm gonna-"

 

Castiel groans as jets of white squirt into the back of his throat, and he swallows it without blinking.

 

Dean takes a deep, steadying breath and pulls his pants back up, tugging Castiel in for one last kiss.

 

"Where did you learn to do that?" Dean asks when they pull apart.

 

Castiel smirks. "I'm not as shy as you think."

 

 


End file.
